Burn the match
by TCBN
Summary: Sequel to light the match. Several years later. Alex OC kept the baby, put it up for adoption behind Kyle's back without realising that the very baby would come looking for his parents and their friends, in search for a home to belong in. NO GAY PAIRINGS
1. Epilogue

_ABOUT TWENTY YEARS EARLIER_

_From: Mr King_

_Fwd: Mr&Mrs Hallam _

_To: Miss. Frankfurt_

_Subject: Your baby has found a home_

_August 19__th__ 2011_

_Dear Miss A. Frankfurt_

_We are pleased to inform you that your child has found a loving home in Southern California. Mr A and Mrs. J. Hallam, the adoptive parents, quote that aside from the astonishing differences in the gene pool, he fits into society pretty well. Your parental obligations from Mr K Broflovski and you have been revoked. _

_Cheers_

_From Mr. R. King_

_If you have any issues, email me at _

_R. King _

_Mnger. of Saint Pete's Children's social services _

_USA, California, San Diego_

_92065_

_Amber St. 56_

Alex kept the baby and put it up for adoption. What she didn't know is that the baby would come and search for his birth parents. It all began with a phone call. She closed her email and forgot all about it, until several years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar turned onto the highway, waving goodby to the Hallam parents who cared for him since birth. He told them he was moving out. What he didn't say was that he was going to find his parents. Stealing one last look at their dark Spanish skin and golden hair, he drove away, in search of who e ever gave Oscar his pale skin and bright red hair that his "mother" would never fail to remind him, was very... prone to Jewish jokes.

He had found a folder that held Oscar's birth certificate. Hospital of South Park. It was a starting point. Midwife: Dr. foetus head woman. What a messed up name! Poor nurse!


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar bounded into the hospital reception, heart pummeling at his chest, his mother's files were bound to be here, somewhere. He went up to the receptionist and put on a polite face.

"Ma'am, do you have anyone with the last name of Frankfurt in your system? From 2011?"

"I'm sorry, young man" The woman at the front desk, "we can't let out that kind of information to other people"

"The midwife" Oscar explained, "everyone called her fetus lady"

"Doctor Fetus doesn't work here," she drawled

"I am sure that isn't her real name" Oscar cocked an eyebrow

"Do I look like I care?" she snapped, "SECURITY!"

"Please!" Oscar begged, "I am her son! I'm looking for my mother, you moron!"

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave" an officer said, tapping Oscar on the shoulder

Whilst the officer led Oscar away, silently, Oscar muttered to himself in annoyance. Once outside, the officer righted his cap on his black hair and stared at Oscar.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" officer sighed

"Ye- I mean no- look, I don't have time for this" Oscar fumbled for words.

"Who are your parents?" he asked, getting out a phone

"I have two sets of parents. I am looking for my biological parents" Oscar said

"Your name?" he asked, "Mine is Officer Stan"

"Oscar" Oscar left his surname out

"Do you mind telling me why you are here?" the officer crossed his arms

"I left home to find my biological parents. All I know is that my birth certificate names a _Miss A Frankfurt _and she was at this hospital. I have no idea who my dad is…." Oscar trailed off

"Do your adoptive parents know of this?" officer said

"N-no. I moved out. I have nowhere to go" Oscar shrugged

"Go home, kid" the officer said, "I'm the only functional officer in town and I have much more important things to do"

"I would go _home_, but I don't know where it is!" Oscar snapped, "I can't believe you're deciding to abandon-"

"Your surname sounds very familiar" Stan said

"Probably because you SCREWED her and left the baby in a fucking AGENCY! For _parentless_ CHILDREN!" Oscar shrieked, only to slowly cover his mouth in shock, "sorry"

"I haven't done a thing like that, watch your mouth!" Stan snapped

"Who-" Oscar sighed, "Why do you recognize the surname"

"I don't know" Stan admitted, "Look, I know you have no where to go…"

"Can I please stay in your house? The garage itself will be more than enough for me" Oscar pleaded, "I'm sorry for what said earlier"

"Sure… the garage" Stan walked off, Oscar in tow

"Tell me about yourself" Oscar said, "since you know a little about me"

"Well, I married a girl called Wendy" Stan shrugged, "and life happened"

"Life" Oscar muttered, "I had a life I wouldn't have had if they used a fucking _condom _rather than casting me off like some trash or even better, KEPT me!"


	4. Chapter 4

They sat at a small wooden table, scotch fillet on each plate, Stan had just finished discussing the long days work he had that day, and meeting Oscar.

"The kid looks awfully familiar" a woman with massive brown eyes glanced down at Oscar who slowly and quietly dissected a steak as delicately and politely as he possibly could.

"I have a name, Mrs." Oscar smiled weekly, "I may not have a real surname, but I have a name"

"I'm sure you do" she smiled, "I am Wendy"

"Do you two have children?" Oscar asked

"Yes, two boys" Wendy motioned upstairs, "they're sleeping"

"Do you have any siblings, Oscar?" Wendy asked

Oscar couldn't help but drop his cutlery. Quickly picking them up, he smiled, "I don't know, Wendy"

"Surely you would know" Wendy pressed

"Wendy" Stan whispered, "He doesn't want to talk about it"

"I'm told that you two were high school-" Bile nearly hurtled out his mouth, snapping his jaw shut, he excused himself.

"High School sweethearts, yes we were" Stan smiled at Wendy

"Wendy, does the name _Frankfurt" _Oscar paused for effect., "sound like anything"

"It's a nice place" Wendy shrugged, "I used to have a friend with that surname"

Oscar instantly clutched onto that hope.

"Who is she?" Oscar tried to keep his voice calm and even

"Alex Frankfurt" Wendy smiled, "You know, our children attend the same school we did when we were young"

"Do you know anything else about her?" Oscar asked

"Ever since Alex left for university, she came back, but South Park has grown in population over the years, I've lost sight of her, already" Wendy sighed, "she used to live in a house across from one of our friends but it was burnt down"

"Where- do you mind if I go and see it, Mrs Marsh?" Oscar smiled, hopeful

"It's better if you go to school with the boys, after that, you can sure go visit" Wendy explained

"You really want to track this person down" Stan shrugged, "why the urgency?"

"Your cooking is marvelous!" Oscar changed the subject


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar dazedly watched at the teacher scrawled on the board, grey hoodie and green pants. He was teaching something about American history when Oscar's fingers mindlessly went over a ridge in the desk. Looking downwards he saw that someone had etched something into the desk with a knife. It was surrounded by a series of X's and O's. Before reading what it was, the teacher barked his name.

"New kid!" the teacher snapped, "Do you mind seeing the principal? Since you're paying SO little attention!"

"…Fine" Oscar stood and walked out.

Instead of the principal's office, he loitered the halls, until he found a door that had COUNSELOR written on it.

"Do come on in!" a voice that sounded like it was stifling laughter called

Oscar slowly walked in and saw that the counselor was sitting on a large beanbag. There was a small chair and table with a computer and a large filing closet. In the center of the room were three beanbags, one with a rumpled haired man in it and a short stool with a jug of water and a glass.

"Hi" Oscar walked in, not sure what he was doing, "I want to make an appointment"

"Sit" he motioned a beanbag, "the world needs more people who are able to enjoy themselves at a work place, do you not agree? Does this room slightly turn your frown at least ten degrees upside-down?"

"No, sir" Oscar sat, fighting the urge to leap onto the beanbag and giggle like a three year old

"You remind me of a friend I had" he smiled from his high table and chair

"May I ask your name?" Oscar asked

"Mr. McCormick" he said, "Or just Kenny because you remind me of someone"

"T-thank you, Kenny" Oscar looked at his feet

Kenny sat up and poured Oscar a glass of vodka, leaning back, looking very curious.

"Sip some water and let your emotions run free" Kenny instructed

Thirsty, Oscar gratefully reached for the glass and took a gulp, only to gag as he forced it down.

"Vodka lets down your filter" Kenny told him, "lets you discuss what YOU want to discuss, not any of these social norms we have what not to say or what not"

"Jesus-" Oscar coughed, "You-"

"Not me, boy. You" Kenny grinned

"Okay fine" Oscar sighed, telling Kenny the entire story from start to end.

"I see" Kenny looked at Oscar gulp down the contents of a second glass of vodka

"You see" Oscar flung his hands up, annoyed, "They left me. I have to try and find where they went and who they are!"

"I am going to assign you with someone to be with as a friend" Kenny shrugged, "just to look after your emotional wellbeing"

"I don't need someone to hold my hand" Oscar said, "I needed someone to hold my hand and my adoptive parents did that for me"

"I'll hold your hand" Kenny reached for his hand

Oscar laughed, "That's kinda gay, sir"

"Ah- yes it is" Kenny cleared his throat, "So, Oscar"

"Yes, Kenny" Oscar looked his way, feeling his head fog up. Shit, He drank way too much Vodka, now his breath ranked and his head spun.

"Why don't you sit outside for a while and go back to class" Kenny suggested

"Sure, Kenny" he stood up and hid his wobbling as best as he could as he walked outside, to sit on a bench.


	6. Chapter 6

Oscar sat down, head hurting terribly. After a while, the pain had subsided and the bell had rung, meaning next class. He wandered off to what his timetable said was the science lab. He sat down behind a counter, next to a girl with wavy brown hair and smelled like flowers.

"Hi, friend!" the girl's voice tinkled, "You must be the _new_ guy… Guy!"

"Yeah, I am" Oscar grinned, facing her and nearly dropping his jaw at the sight of what she looked like.

_Maybe I should try act like a normal person_ Oscar thought to himself.

"What's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Rachel. My dad's the counselor"

"Mine's Oscar" Oscar nearly did a double take, "Your da- I mean, oh okay, cool"

"Quite down!" the teacher ordered, "We are going to learn how to fizzle copper"

"There's a name for it, she doesn't remember the reaction" Rachel giggled quietly

"Oh, I've done this MILLIONS of times before" Oscar whispered to his new friend

"Excellent" She smiled, "I hate science, it's my worst subject, eh"

"Is your mother Canadian?" Oscar whispered

"Yep" Rachel laughed, "Want to hear a joke?"

"I don't think so, maybe at prac, this way my laughing will be covered by other people talking

It must hurt for an American to bang a rectangular strange" Rachel deadpanned, "even with the other way around"

Oscar sucked his lips in to stifle his laughing. Face reddening as he tried to hold his form, the teacher glared at him.

"You!" the teacher pointed, "would you like to volunteer? Since you find this so interesting?"

"Sure, Mrs" Oscar quickly got up, stealing an angry-laughing-smirk at Rachel as he stood up. Oscar reached for the Bunsen burner, only for the entire class to gasp in horror.

"Why you gasp?" the teacher looked around, "Why you surprised new kid touchy burner?"

"Maybe because I am so awesome at this" Oscar teased, "or maybe I'm supposed to wear goggles" he realized

"WASH YOUR HANDS!" someone from the back of the classroom shouted, "Your manhood is in jeopardy!"

Oscar blinked, not entirely sure what the hell everyone was so white faced about, especially why someone was screaming at him about his manhood.

"What does my balls have to do with a Bunsen burner?" Oscar asked

"Plenty, especially if you what it often" Rachel said, again, deadpan, a laugh playing in her eyes.

"I assume this Bunsen burner is infected" Oscar dropped the Bunsen burner and ran for the sink to scrub his hands.

"I would prefer if you stuck to fart jokes" Oscar said over his shoulder, drying his hands and storming out the classroom. Something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel looked at Oscar with worry, sitting with him out the classroom

"You're all supposed to be younger than me" Oscar said, cringing

"You're good at maths" Rachel shrugged, "what makes you bring that up"

"My parents had me when they were in year twelve" Oscar explained, "If you're in my year and if the Marsh children are in one of the years below us"

"My dad screwed a Canadian hooker, are you happy?" Rachel snapped, "She dumped the baby on dad and ran off"

"Oh" Oscar chewed his lip, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay now" Rachel shrugged, "I understand why you're feeling bad, eh. My mom left me so I can relate to you"

_Your mom had meaningless sex with a stranger. I am sure that doesn't relate to my situation at all _didn't sound like the right thing to say. Instead he shrugged and hugged his knees to his chest.

"My parents left me" Oscar sighed, "I lived in California for the last 18-ish years"

"If you need anyone to talk to you, you can talk to me, Oscar" Rachel tried

"I am talking to you" Oscar deadpanned

"I- I was just telling you so you'd feel comfortable telling me this, buddy" Rachel shrugged, "Hey, weird question"

"Yeah?" Oscar looked at Rachel's Canadian face and could not help but think of Terrence and Phillip

"Why do you sound Spanish but be white?" Rachel asked, "white skin, red hair, light eyes…"

"You do know that's the same question ever single stranger has asked me since stroller to my teenage hood" Oscar laughed, "And I think it was because I wasn't _related_ to them. They taught me to talk so the Spanish accent stuck"

"Oh" Rachel smiled, "Well, I guess we should go try find your parents, then"


	7. Chapter 7

_"I thought they were Brazilian" Oscar shrugged, "we didn't travel so…. I assumed"_

_"Your accent sounds like someone from Madrid. Black hair, dark eyes and dark skin" Kenny observed, "Your adoptive parents, I am assuming are Spanish"_

_"They said they were from Madrid" Oscar explained, "I didn't know it was in Spain"_

Oscar reminisced about what Kenny and Oscar discussed as he walked into him walking out of the boys' bathroom. Kenny seemed knowledgeable, Oscar thought.

"How was school today?" Wendy asked as Oscar got into her car and sat with the boys in the back seat.

"Good" the boys monotone, "why is there a dude in our car"

"Because he is staying with us for a while" Wendy replied

"But why?" one of the boys said

"I don't know" Wendy shrugged, "he's part of your father's case"

"You can't take eye-witnesses home!" the boy howled in laughter

"You have been playing WAY too much LA noire, young man!" Wendy scowled

"Sorry" they said in unison

"We're going to see a show tonight and you better behave" Wendy ordered, driving down the road.

"So, Oscar, did you make any new friends?" Wendy looked at the rear view mirror

"Yes, I made friends with the counselor and someone in my year" Oscar shrugged, "girl called Rachel and Mr. McCormick"

_ Meanwhile, in Southern California_

A woman with fiery red hair stood before the Hallam household, talking to a fat, short lady with a white apron. Her black hair looked frayed and her features looked tired.

"What do you mean, he isn't here?" Alex spat

"He left" Mrs Hallam shrugged, "You bad parent! You bad parent!"

"We just wanted to visit him, Give him a surprise" Alex sighed, feeling Kyle tense up beside her

"You too late" she snapped

"Look, we just want to see how our son is doing" Alex sighed

"Our" she snapped, "WHO is our? You're just a single, poor mother with a very BAD ambition! Bad! Bad!"

"We moved houses" the lady snarled her, eyes narrowing "to avoid this very issue!"

"Huh?" Alex trembles, eyes wide in horror

"We moved house to make sure you didn't come back and steal your son away from us!" the mother shouted in a very thick Spanish accent, "He our son now!"

"Why did you do that?" Alex looked as if she was on the verge of tears, "I wanted to keep in contact with you! I sent him letters! They came back to me!"

"Because we move house! We no want you contact!" she snapped, "Go fuck another man and get out of my face hairs!"

"But-" Alex gasped as the door slammed in her face.

Distraught, she turned around and hailed a taxi, tears spilling down her cheeks, she went back home, sobbing heart broken tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Oscar stood before the empty field of snow. Sighing, he looked around. Across the road, was a house that looked as if it'd had been there for hundreds of years.

"If only walls could talk" Oscar muttered

"There's Kyle's Doppelgänger!" a voice shouted, "There!"

Oscar looked up to see a woman with a horrible red hairdo the size of a beehive and a bald skinny man next to her standing at the window. The woman looked as if to be phoning someone, turning from the window.

After a while, a set of car lights roared up the road and out stepped a man that made Oscar gasp in astonishment.

"Dad" Oscar covered his mouth, muffling what he had just said

"What's your name" he asked, walking over

"My…" his throat closed up, he started to tremble, tears stream down his face

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice

"Do you have kids?" Oscar asked, kicking himself for asking a personal question

Oscar could see that the man was staring at his crown of red curls, sharp nose and bright green eyes with long eyelashes. He didn't say anything; just touch his own red cap of wild red hair. After a minute, he blinked and swore.

"Kyle!" a woman's voice shouted from the house

"Dad" Oscar said in a clear voice, not daring to blink in case he vanished

Kyle did a double take "what? WHAT! WHAT!?"

"I said _Dad_" Oscar looked at him, squarely in the eye, "I have a _Dad_"

Slowly, Kyle walked towards Oscar and gave him a massive hug, much stronger than the smacks his adoptive mother would give.


	9. Revised Prologue

Kyle sat on the overstuffed couch in the living room, chin resting on his knuckles.

"Are you telling me that the man in your bedroom in your son?" Sheila blinked

"Yes, ma" Kyle said

"Why didn't you tell me anything about me never having a son?" Sheila paced the room, Ike watching from the door of the kitchen, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Because, mom" Kyle stood up, "We couldn't support the baby"

Alex burst into the front door, distraught, "Kyle!"

"Alex! What's the matter?" Kyle stared as Alex went to hug him upset.

"I can't believe we will ever see our baby ever again!" Alex sniffed, "Even though we went to the parents themselves through the white pages! They didn't want us to keep in contact!"

"What, WHAT WHAT!?" Sheila gasped, staring at the couple before him, "You never told me about the baby for… nineteen years?"

"We both thought it was the right decision NOT to have the _baby!_!" Alex sat down on the couch, head in hands

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sheila barked

"I didn't want to end a life- it- it felt inhumane" Alex sighed, twisting her wedding ring in worry, "we tried to find him"

Kyle smiled at Alex the same way he did when he read Alex's pregnancy results "There is good news"

"What's that?" Alex sighed, sitting back

"He's upstairs" Kyle smiled

Ike slowly walked into the room, looking up at all the distraught, older people in the room.

"That explains the dude sleeping in Kyle's bedroom" Ike muttered inaudibly

"Last night" Kyle said, "our child found us"

"I hope you like Spanish accents" Sheila muttered

Alex's eyes brightened up as she stood up and ran upstairs, everyone in tow. She went to open the door to see her son standing in the center of the room, staring in utter shock, red hair crumpled as he stared at his two smiling parents.


End file.
